Read Your Mind
by Forceful
Summary: Syd's gone. Vaughn thinks he's alone. Vaughn thinks out loud. And he's not as alone as he thought. A few West Wing characters thrown in for good measure.
1. Escapism

**READ YOUR MIND**

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): **Hi, everyone. This is my first story I've written, and, well, I really don't want to continue if I don't get any feedback. I'll update as much as I can, but don't expect daily updates. The story got its title because in the story, Vaughn tends to think out loud, and people tend to answer him. There are some characters from West Wing in here too, but not to the extreme that there are West Wing storylines. They simply help my story about Alias move along more smoothly. I don't own West Wing, and I certainly don't own Alias. Just the DVDs. This story is from Vaughn's POV unless otherwise noted.

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Escapism

"_Vaughn, it's been 6 months now. You have to stop doing this to yourself."_

"_Weiss, don't. Don't even start with me tonight. This is my life."_

And so started another night with my current best friends, Jack Daniels, and his twin brother, Jack Daniels. I know I shouldn't drink. I've seen what it can do to people. I mean, let's face it: Alcohol couldn't have done Jack Bristow any good, either. But it's a form of escapism. Escaping from my job. Escaping from the world.

Escaping from her memory.

God, everything about her just haunts me. The eyes. The smile. The lips. The intelligence, the strength, the laugh, don't even get me started. I loved her so much.

I was going to marry that woman. I was going to be able to brag that Sydney was my wife, possibly the mother of my future children.

And then she died.

I've always been a firm believer in the thought that everything happens for a reason. But what was the reason behind her death? I mean, yeah, she had killed people, but that was in self-defense. She had just gotten her life back, for God's sake.

And someone had to take it all away. Someone took her life that balmy night in May.

That same person took my life that balmy night in May.

I've been on a leave of absence from the CIA for the past 6 months now. The job doesn't hold the same appeal it once did; the occasional smile from across the boardroom table, the intermittent handholding under the table, the inadvertent dinners in different countries when a mission was over. And now Weiss was calling me in for a new job.

"_Vaughn, Kendall is calling you in. Get yourself cleaned up and get over here."_

"_Weiss, don't you get it?! I'm done! Over! I have no reason to come!"_

"_I'm coming over there whether you like it or not. We're going to D.C. tonight. Something about working in the White House to protect President Bartlett. You know, see your other aunt? Aunt CJ?"_

"_Fine. Whatever. I'll drive over in a minute."_

"_No. I'm picking you up. You're slurring as it is, there is no way that I'm going to come pick your remains off of the highway when you inevitably have an accident."_

And so it began. The first mission without her.

Boy, was I ever wrong.


	2. Enter Aunt CJ

**READ YOUR MIND**

**A/N: **Hi, all. I guess you liked the first chapter enough, so here's the second one. This one is a bit longer than the last one. Same disclaimers apply: This isn't exactly a West Wing fic. CJ is Vaughn's aunt, and the mission is to protect President Bartlett. I had to make up a storyline about CJ having an early marriage and her husband dying (to give her the last name "Cregg" rather than "Vaughn"), so don't hurt me for that. I know it's not true, but I needed something to explain that. Had to be logical.

Different cast members of both respective shows will make appearances, but it's more of an Alias story than a West Wing story. And yes, this is still Vaughn's POV.

So please, sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Enter Aunt CJ

As soon as we stepped off of the plane into Washington Dulles International Airport, I remembered how much I hated visiting my dad's side of the family in the time span between April and October. It's utterly disgusting how humid and muggy it is. Seriously, I don't understand how people can live here year round.

"It's worse in Delaware," Weiss informs me.

Geez, do I really think that loudly?

"Yes, you do," Weiss responds.

Damn. When did I start thinking out loud?

"Sometime after Syd di..."

"Okay, I get it! I think out loud! God, Weiss."

"I'm sorry! Just informing you in case you start thinking of something that people aren't supposed to hear, like 'Dude, that lady in the muumuu is a _cow_'."

Apparently, it _would _be a bad thing to think that out loud, much less say it. Said lady in the muumuu soundly slaps the hell out of Weiss. Of course I started laughing, and for that I earned the dirtiest look known to man out of my belted buddy.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Oy. I almost forgot that Jack was traveling with us. Apparently, he and the president go way back, back to their college days. Honestly, the fact that Jack Bristow knows the president of the United States doesn't surprise me. If there's a world leader that Jonathan Donahue Bristow doesn't have connections to, I'd be shocked.

Because who _hasn't_ crossed paths with the elder Agent Bristow?

"Um, hi, Jack. I was laughing at the fact that Weiss got slapped by the woman in the offensive-looking muumuu."

That earns a snort and a...dear God, was that a _smile_? No, it's Jack. Smiling is not in his physical capacity. Not even when his daughter was still alive. Couldn't possibly be a smile.

"So, how long exactly have you known President Bartlett?"

"I've known Jed since freshman year of college when we played hockey together," Jack responded.

Wait, since when does Jack like hockey?

"I grew up in Canada, Agent Vaughn. Since when have I _not _liked hockey?"

Dear God. I really have to stop thinking out loud.

Hell, maybe I should just stop thinking altogether.

"There's our car. Grab your bags and let's go."

So the three of us, Jack, Weiss, and myself, all pile into the cab. I have ridden in a bunch of uncomfortable cabs before, but I have never had such an uncomfortable ride anywhere. Being stuffed between your dead girlfriend's rouge-ish father and your prying best friend with a Farsi-speaking cab driver in the front seat would surely top a David Letterman Top 10 List.

After what I thought to be the longest cab ride in history, we finally arrived at the White House. The first person I saw was a man I recognized to be Toby Ziegler, the President's communications director.

"Welcome to Washington, gentlemen. Now, which one of you is which?"

Weiss started to answer him, but Jack quickly and, almost tactfully, cut him off. Yeah, that's rude to say, but let's face it: How much tact does Jack have?

"Mr. Ziegler, I'm Agent Jack Bristow, and these are my associates, Agent Michael Vaughn and Agent Eric Weiss. May I speak to the president?"

"Right this way."

In all of my years, I never pictured myself talking to the president of the United States, much less having him whip out old baby pictures of me.

That's right. Jed Bartlett, the President (who actually has us on a first name basis with him), knew not only Jack, but also my _father_. Apparently, Jed, Jack, and my dad, Bill, all went to college together. Dad introduced Jed to his sister (my aunt) and the present Secretary of the Press, C.J. Cregg. I always wondered about the last name difference, but apparently Aunt C.J. had gotten married early and then her husband died. Somehow it made sense.

But back to the three college comrades. They have pictures of the three of them. Pictures of the three of them with their respective wives: My mother, the first lady, and "Laura Bristow." Pictures of me with the president's daughters.

Pictures of Sydney and I in a bathtub at the tender age of 3.

Even then I was smitten.

The pictures of Sydney and I together that young just made the dam inside me burst. I had just started to take my mind and put it to good use for the first time in half a year. And now I was back to thinking about her. I didn't want to forget, Hell, I would _never _forget. I would make whoever was responsible pay. But me blubbering at the age of 35 over a woman I never got the chance to hold onto, with stubble on my face and lingering alcohol on my breath from the flight didn't go over too well with my aunt.

"Michael?! What the hell?!"

Enter Aunt CJ.


	3. Breakdown

HIS OTHER AUNT 

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. Chapter 3 is here. See Chapters 1 & 2 for all of the disclaimers and such. Again, still Vaughn's POV. No, I don't own the show. Just the DVDs.

Sit back, relax, and, as always, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Breakdown

In my life, my favorite aunts have always been my Crazy Aunt Trish and my Aunt CJ.

Both have a knack for coming into things at the worst time possible.

Obviously, sobbing over the love of your life with brandy in your blood is the worst possible moment for your aunt/godmother to come into the situation.

"Michael? _Michael?!? _Dear God, sweetheart, what is wrong? Who's in the picture?"

I've never had a problem sharing with my aunt about different things, but this was one of those times that I did have qualms. I quickly dried up my tears, lamely said that it was a picture of Dad, and shoved the photo in my pocket. She offered to take me to lunch, and I eagerly accepted, not only thrilled at the prospect of seeing her again, but also because the airplane food was inedible and all that I had in my stomach was whatever my alcohol of choice was the night before.

"I haven't seen you in months, Mike. Other than the whole sobfest over your father, how are you?" Obviously, my aunt hadn't heard from my mother about Sydney, as evidence by the question. The fact that she asked it so nonchalantly and tucked her hair behind her ear while asking, just as Sydney had so many times before, nearly sent me over the edge.

I gulped down some air. "I'm fine," I responded. I didn't even convince myself, much less her.

"Have you settled down yet? Found a woman that could tame you?"

You could say that. Define the word "settled".

"Settled as in thinking of moving in with her, marrying her, possibly having kids..."

"Dammit! Can everyone in this effing world read my mind?"

"So much for being fine. For the record, you've always thought out loud. You'd think your mother would tell you that before your thoughts got you into trouble."

"She hasn't."

Lunch was uneventful. Had some pasta, silently moped as my aunt continued to ask me questions about work, hockey, Weiss, my dog.

My aunt's most exciting questions were about my dog. Help me.

After the worst lunch in the world (not the food itself; the pasta was wonderful), we went back to the White House.

And that's where it started.

The Pres...er, Jed, was flipping channels on the TV and landed on some "find love fast!" reality show. "This is what this world has come to. Finding love on TV."

"That's not love," I responded.

Aunt CJ looked at me weird. "What the hell would you know about love?"

Jack looked at her, then me, practically anticipating my response.

"Ms. Cregg, I think your nephew knows a good deal about love," Jack put in. I never thought that Jack would ever defend me. Apparently, I thought wrong.

"Oh does he, Mr. Bristow? Tell me, Michael. What, in your infinite wisdom, do you know about love?"

What a loaded question.

"What do I know? _What do I know? _Love is like a drug. It's absolutely intoxicating. Once you find your drug, usually an amazing woman, you get a high. That high is exhilarating, and you find that you want the high again. So you do. You go on missions with her, you comfort her when she's feeling upset, you do whatever the hell it takes to make her happy, to treat her like the goddess that she is. As you get more and more addicted, you need her even more. To the point that you can't sleep at night when she's not next to you. You buy a ring. You want to keep that high for the rest of your life. And then what happens? It gets stolen from you. The drug is ripped out of your grasp. And then what happens?! I'll tell you. You go through withdrawal. You lose the will to wake up in the morning knowing that she's not next to you. Loss of appetite, incapable of any emotion but pain, you name it, you get it. And the worst part? People telling you to move on. You can't. She's the love of your life, and you'll never get over it, no matter how much you drink, or how much you cry, or how much you pray to God to bring her back."

And then I flee.

While fleeing with tears running down both of my cheeks, I run into a brunette who looks amazingly like the woman I was just ranting and raving over.

Doesn't surprise me. Every brunette these days looks like her.

But this one is different. This one knows my name.

This one is Irina Derevko, Sydney's mother.


	4. Sympathy For the Devil

HIS OTHER AUNT 

**A/N: **Same disclaimers apply. If you want to know them, they're in Ch.1. Remember that this is AU with a slight dash of West Wing. No major WW storylines, though.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Ch. 4 – Sympathy for the Devil

If someone had told me that I would run into Irina Derevko in the nation's capital, I would've laughed you off of the planet. When it actually happened, I was scared out of my mind that she had even gotten past security, much less was walking through the offices of the west wing of the White House.

"Irina, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Agent Vaughn. You always did look good with stubble."

Of all times to remember to shave, in front of your dead girlfriend's Russian KGB mother was not one of them. Then again, I hadn't looked at a mirror in days. I was kind of afraid of what I might find.

"We need to talk."

I quickly hauled her into a random conference room. She calmly sat down, with an air of intelligence and grace, just like her daughter. It was then that I noticed how much the two were physically alike.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

She gave me this funny smile that Sydney had always given me when I said something random. She quietly pushed the frames up her nose.

"Sydney had to get her astigmatism from somewhere. Jack's eyesight is 20/20."

Figures.

"Where have you been for the last 6 months? And why do you choose now to reveal yourself to me? Especially in the nation's capital?"

"So full of questions, Michael. I was in my sister's custody for the last 6 months."

Her _sister's _custody? Damn. Is the whole family like that?

"Our family is pretty bad. She was holding me to drill me for information on Rambaldi, particularly my 2 daughters."

"Two daughters?!? I thought there was just Sydney. Did you have an affair?"

"Contrary to what Sloane will tell you, no, I didn't have an affair."

"Sloane would tell me differently?"

"To save his own ass. He raped me. And they don't exactly have adoption services in prison."

Wow. To think that someone so horrible could screw an entire family was beyond me. Especially a man powerful enough to break both Irina _and_ Jack with one secret.

"Irina, why are you here?"

"I was looking for you and Jack."

"Why?"

"Because I know that Sydney is alive. I know where she is."


	5. Resurrection

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! A new day, a new chapter. Same disclaimers apply. I'm going to try my best to keep up with the show's ever-changing timeline and character ages, but don't yell if I mess it up on occasion. The writers made me do it.

And please excuse the words "HIS OTHER AUNT" in the corners of the last 4 chapters. That was the original title of this fic, but I changed my mind.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Chapter 5: Resurrection

_Previously..._

"Irina, why are you here?"

"I was looking for you and Jack."

"Why?"

"Because I know that Sydney is alive. I know where she is."

_Present-time..._

"Sydney's alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is she? Is she okay? Who did this to her? Why?"

"Vaughn. Slow down. I know that she is alive. I have a _contact _that knows where she is. And first, he has to get here."

"Who's the contact?"

I should've known that she was up to something when she averted her eyes to the floor. Something was wrong here. The contact was obviously someone that I didn't know or didn't' like. Or wouldn't trust.

Or didn't think would be alive.

"Steven Haladki."

"Bull. Jack killed Haladki a year ago."

"Not everything is as it seems, Agent Vaughn. People die and resurrect every day. Including Haladki. And obviously Sydney."

My head was spinning. Jack had supposedly shot Haladki through the head. I saw the footage that the security camera had. Even if he hadn't shot him, the broken bones, the blood, and the Windex to the eyes couldn't have done him any good.

Obviously, I was thinking out loud again.

"Haladki _was_ shot, but not fatally. It's amazing what modern medicine can do. And as for the rest of it? His hands are scarred. He is blind from the Windex. But he is an agent nonetheless, and is still a reliable contact of mine. Which is why I believed him when he told me that he knew where Sydney is."

"Then what the hell are we sitting in the White House for? We have a plane to catch."

"Again, Michael, too fast. Haladki is coming here."

Great. Two known terrorists within 50 feet of the Oval Office.

Might as well call up Bin Laden and get a keg.

An hour later... 

You know after someone dies and you wish that they could come back to life? Like your dad? Or your girlfriend?

I now know why God has never granted such a wish. Because of Steven Haladki.

He walked off of that plane and straight towards Irina. He still looked as smarmy and weasel-like as ever, and obviously didn't see me, because there were no wise cracks about emotional attachment uttered.

Not so lucky. He did see me.

"So you're looking for Bristow, huh? Doesn't surprise me. It makes sense. You always did know how to handle her."

I handled him very well too. Although socking your "ally" in the gut probably isn't the best move. It's not like he didn't deserve it.

And it's not like Irina didn't help. Haladki didn't give himself a black eye.

But I digress.

After we beat the crap out of him for that remark, another glitch in his plans popped up. 

"_What do you mean, you don't know where she is?!_"

"Irina, calm down. I have a contact who has connections within the Covenant."

Okay. Wait, the Covenant? Why does that matter?

"Vaughn, the Covenant is who kidnapped Sydney. And is about to send in a blonde to take your mind off of her. If anyone by the name of Lauren Reed approaches you, stay back. Or play along and drill her for all the information she's worth."

"Lauren Reed? Ugh. She used to work for me. Tried to take over my organization. Shot me in the process. Kind of let her go after that one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But if we want to get this contact, we have to extract him first. And Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're in for a little bit of a shock."

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

To all who reviewed: Thanks! And please continue!

**AGENT FLAMINGO** – My very first review! Thank you so much! I love both Alias and West Wing too, as well as JAG. So glad you enjoyed it!

**MOUNTAINEER143 – **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed. I'm continuing now, and I hope it's just as unexpected.

**I LOVE VAUGHN N SYD –** Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy.


	6. Shock and Awe

**A/N: **Hi! New chapter. Same disclaimers apply. This chapter took all of about 30 minutes to write, so I hope I did okay and didn't make too many typos.

Got a few more reviews, and there is a twist, but the mentioned shock?

It really depends on what, exactly, shocks you.

Sit back, relax, enjoy, and please review!

Ch. 6 – Shock and Awe

_Previously..._

"...And Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're in for a little bit of a shock."

_Present time..._

"What do you mean a shock?"

"Never mind. We have to get on this plane or otherwise we won't make it."

Since there were only two seats on the plane, one of us had to go incognito.

Namely, Irina had to go in as a stewardess. How she got the uniform, I'd rather not know. How she got the uniform to look good on her, I'm still dumbfounded. I guess that's the Derevko way. Syd could make anything look good.

The flight to Lyon took forever, or maybe it just felt that way because I was sitting between Haladki and a man who smelled like feet. Despite the good movie that was playing, I somehow forced myself to sleep.

When we finally arrived, they told me what exactly we were doing.

"We're extracting our ally from this prison," said Irina, pointing to an unassuming bank plaza in the downtown area. "Vaughn, since you're the only one of us so far that can speak French, you'll have to navigate, because I can't read a damn thing on these Mapquest instructions. Jack will be joining us..."

Wait a minute.

"Jack? As in Jack Bristow? As in your kind-of-but-not-really-ex husband Jack Bristow?"

"No, it's the pope."

So that's where Sydney gets her sarcasm. I knew it wasn't all her dad.

"Why is Jack coming?"

"Because we need equipment. He has the best to get into this prison. He's also the only man I can trust, and is friends with the captive in question. Hasn't seen him in quite a while, though."

"How close are you to this captive?"

"I risked my career at the KGB when I put him into hiding. Unfortunately, Sloane found him and held him in captivity for the last 3 months. Jack was best friends with him, and introduced us. The three of us were like you, Weiss, and Sydney were."

Wow. Jack and Irina have friends?

The world is flat.

"I'm offended by that, Mr. Vaughn."

Damn my thinking out loud. Or am I? Maybe I'm just easy to read?

"Why exactly did you have to put him into hiding?"

"Most assume it was because the KGB wanted him dead. That was a factor, but Sloane was going to kill him because he knew too much about Sloane's indiscretions."

"What indiscretions?"

"Vaughn, he saw Sloane rape me. He and Jack were my most trusted confidants, but I was too ashamed to tell Jack. I'm going to tell him now."

Jack walked over calmly. He and Irina quietly exchanged hellos and a hug and kiss.

Yes, kiss. Dear God. They're still in love. That's kind of comforting and yet horrific.

"So we're getting him out of Lyon? Irina, is it true?"

"Yes. I put him in hiding, but after all these years, Sloane found him and took him into captivity."

"Why did Sloane want him? I thought the KGB killed him."

That's when the story of the rape came out. I had never seen Irina or Jack cry, and there they both were, whispering, "I'm sorry" and "'I love you" back and forth, just rocking and hugging in the middle of the terminal.

After that was over, we all hopped into a cab and got some fake IDs. I swiftly told the cab driver to take us to the bank plaza. When we got downstairs, Irina motioned for us to follow her through a secret hallway. At the end were a number of jail cells. All of the sudden, 3 guards came up from behind.

All of us being trained, we quickly disabled their defenses and got to the cells.

"Vaughn, go get the green car in the parking lot. Hotwire it and pull up. We've got it from here."

I should've been suspicious of who this man is. I got the car as I was told. Within a matter of minutes, a barrage of gunfire came from the tunnel. I looked out the window to see Jack shooting and Irina and Haladki supporting a man who looked to have a broken leg.

"Michael! MICHAEL! UNLOCK THE DOOR! _QUICK_!"

When the captive man looked up, he had such a look of shock on his face at the mention of my first name.

He couldn't have been more shocked than I was.

"Michael? Is that you?"

Yes it was me.

The real question was this:

_Was that really my father?_

**REVIEW** **RESPONSES**

**TheUptownGirl – **I'm so flattered that you tried that long to review. Hope you keep enjoying this story!

**fanatic707 – **Hope the shock was good enough for you. Thank you for reviewing, and hope you keep enjoying!


	7. Utter Disbelief

**A/N: **Hi, all! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was really busy and will continue to be. I'll update as much as I can. Same disclaimers apply.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Chapter 7: Utter Disbelief

_Previously..._

"Michael? Is that you?"

Yes it was me.

The real question was this:

_Was that really my father? _

_Present time..._

"DAD?!?!"

"No time, Vaughn! Get in the car! QUICK!" Jack yelled. They threw the capt...I mean, _Dad_, into the back with me. Irina got into the driver's seat, Jack in the passenger. Before I could even put on a seatbelt, we were screeching out of the parking lot.

What a family reunion. Now I know how Sydney felt when she saw her mom. She probably had a million questions. Like I did now.

I planned on restraining myself, I did. But the questions just started to spill out.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me? Does Mom know? Are you still in love with Mom? Why didn't you tell me? How...Why...What the hell is going on? Are..."

"Michael, calm down. I haven't seen you this full of questions since your first day of school."

"Dad, answer me."

He looked down for a minute, and took a deep breath. He seemed nervous that I was going to disown him. That I would tear him limb for limb for lying to me and to Mom.

Not yet.

"I have been hiding here in Lyon. I was hiding peacefully in a tiny little house on the outskirts, but I tried to contact you and I got caught. I feared for your danger, so I didn't contact you. That's why I didn't tell you or contact you."

"But what about Mom? Does she know?"

"I don't know. Irina said she'd tell her, but for all I know, your mother might still be in the dark."

By this point, Irina had started to get tired, and Jack had taken over the wheel. She walked back to the back of the van and sat with us.

"Bill, Amelié knows. I told her the night I put you into hiding. I told her to fly back to Berlin, where we're meeting her. We have a flight within the hour."

Wait, my own _mother _knew her dead husband and father of her child was alive and didn't tell me, her only child, for the last 27 years?

Damn. Talk about feeling unloved and left out of the loop.

We finally got to the airfield. Jack spoke briefly to the pilot (it never ceases to amaze me how quickly Jack Bristow can make his connections), and we boarded, with my father sitting across from me. Irina and Jack chose to sleep in the front to give us some privacy.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one with questions. Dad was full of them too.

"So how are you? God, you _do_ look like me. Do you still play hockey? How do you know Jack? How do you know Sydney? Are you married? Where do you work? Do you still play hockey and put ketchup on everything? Do you..."

"Dad, Dad, calm down. Yes, I look like you. I've gotten that a lot lately," I said, pointing a look at Irina. "I'm not doing so well because Sydney is missing. I am still obsessed with hockey, but haven't played much lately. I still put ketchup on everything, but haven't felt much of an appetite for the past 6 months. I am definitely not married, because the woman I wanted to marry was kidnapped, which is why we got you out. We need to find her. I know Jack and Sydney from work."

"Work? Wait...you're CIA?"

"He's not the pope," Irina piped up.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm CIA. I met Sydney when she walked in from SD-6, a little branch of a 12-piece bad guy. Her division was run by an old friend of yours, Arvin Sloane."

"_SLOANE?_ That so-and-so didn't die yet? Geez, that Billy Joel song is right. Only the good die young. The rest will just stay on earth and rot until the end of time."

"Yes, Sloane. He killed her fiancé, so she came to the CIA. I was assigned her handler. Long story short, I was her handler for about a year and a half. After that, SD-6 fell, we started dating, and it was bliss. 5 months later, she was kidnapped. I thought she was dead."

"And you need me to find her?"

"Yes. She's in the hands of the Covenant."

"I know where she is. And I know this has been a week full of surprises, but Irina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still need a reason to hate your sister?"


	8. Family Ties

**A/N: **Hi, everyone!!! Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. Just started writing some more stuff for this fic. Plan to post it really soon. Same disclaimers apply.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

(And review)

Chapter 8: Family Ties

_Previously..._

"And you need me to find her?"

"Yes. She's in the hands of the Covenant."

"I know where she is. And I know this has been a week full of surprises, but Irina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still need a reason to hate your sister?"

_Present time..._

Did he say "sister"?

Dear God, there's _two _of them?

"Actually, there are 5. Elena, Danilov, Katya, Mikhail, and Irina. Mikhail is Irina's twin brother. The sister he's referring to is Katya," Jack piped up.

Thanks, Jack.

"Why would I need another reason?"

My dad gulped. He was obviously hiding something from Irina, and he was pretty horrible about hiding it. Some things never change. He could never hide what he was getting anyone for Christmas. Why should this be any different?

"No, never mind. It's not important."

"Bill, I know you're hiding something. You're as obvious as Michael."

Great. I'm obvious when I'm hiding something. What a wonderful attribute for a spy.

"Bill. What are you hiding from me?"

Now Dad looked even more nervous.

"Irina, Katya...she's the head of the Covenant. The group that had Sydney kidnapped."

After the longest pause in known history, she exploded.

"The _Covenant?!_ The same bitch of a sister that was holding me was holding my own daughter?! Her niece?! She was the one torturing my little girl?!

"Irina, calm down."

"No, I won't calm down, Bill! This is my _daughter_! God knows what Katya will do if she finds Nadia!"

Nadia? Was that the affair daughter? I'm losing track.

Thankfully, Jack chose to cut in there and make things a little more clear.

"Irina, what is so important about Nadia that the Covenant might want, other than a jealous sister holding her own nieces over her little sister's head as bargaining chips?"

"Because the Covenant is focused on Rambaldi, an obsession I recently gave up on. I'm sick of the destruction it causes, and I want my family back," Irina said bitterly. "Sydney and Nadia are both in the Prophecy."

I finally found my voice. "Irina, I thought only Sydney was in the prophecy."

"No. The Passenger that you were looking for is Nadia. There is another page that describes them both. I have it here."

Irina took out a worn piece of manuscript written in Italian. She then reluctantly pulled out a translation sheet.

_"A woman from the north will bear two daughters; one conceived in love, the other in violation. The latter will be the second born, raised a Spanish rose; the former will be the first-born, who will raise herself into a chameleon. Both will grow strong, intelligent, headstrong, enigmatic, and beautiful. The younger sister will be tempted by her father, and will follow in his unfortunate footsteps should her older sister not save her from such a horrible fate."_

"So basically what you're saying here is that not only do we want to find Sydney, we have to find Nadia as well," Jack finished.

Irina nodded slowly. "Yes. I want to protect both of my little girls. I will not rest until they are both safe," she nodded towards me, "and happy."

My father stood up. "I know where Sydney is, but she will not be there by tomorrow night. We have to move."

"Where is she?"

"If you'll believe it, she's being held in Madagascar."

**REVIEW** **RESPONSES**

**AgentFlamingo – **By far, my first and most avid reviewer, and I thank you for that. And yes, Irina in the capital. I hope to have the West Wing characters back in this story soon.

**Total Vaughn Lover – **Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you found (and seemed to like) the story! I'm writing as fast as I can, and I hope to have another chapter up soon.


	9. Wild Goose Chase

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. Same disclaimers apply. Finally, we have some more _West Wing_ characters in the story! Whoo! Aunt CJ makes her return.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_Previously..._

My father stood up. "I know where Sydney is, but she will not be there by tomorrow night. We have to move."

"Where is she?"

"If you'll believe it, she's being held in Madagascar."

_Present..._

Madagascar? How the hell did she wind up there?

Wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know.

Quicker than you can _say_ "Madagascar," we were on a plane to Sambava. And of all times to call, Aunt CJ chose now to do so.

"Michael? Where are you? Have you seen that brunette that was walking around the White House? Is she with you? Did you arrest her? She's a felon, you know."

"Aunt CJ, calm down. Yes, I've seen her. Her name is Irina Derevko. She is with me, and I have not arrested her yet because she's helping me find Sydney."

"How could she help you find Sydney? She's dead. You buried her, didn't you?"

"She has a contact that knows where she is. And she's alive."

"Who's the contact?"

Just as I was about to drop the bombshell, my dad took the phone from me and started to talk to her in the most soothing voice I've ever heard in my life.

I guess it is a little shocking, hearing your brother on the phone when you buried him over 20 years ago.

When he hung up, he turned to me. "Dear God, your aunt was freaked out. It was like she was talking to a ghost."

Yeah, Dad. Go figure.

"She said she's coming to help us once we get to Sambava."

The pilot finally came over the intercom. "Irina and gentlemen, we're over Sambava and we will be landing shortly. Buckle up, put stuff away, you know the drill."

As soon as we got off the plane, we found Aunt CJ. She was in a tizzy, as usual. After a teary and brief family reunion between a thought to be dead brother and his uptight big sister, we put on our gear and Dad gave directions.

"Okay, according to my intel, both Nadia and Sydney are being held here. The alarm needs to be deactivated, and there are 7 guards outside. Irina, you handle the guards. Weiss, you get the alarm. Jack and Michael will come with me."

As soon as we got the clear signal from both Weiss and Irina, the three of us burst into the shack.

It was completely abandoned, with blood all over the floor. Various torture devices were strewn around the room. A brunette was in the corner.

Wait. Brunette in the corner?

SYDNEY!

"Help me, please! Help!"

I ran up to her, threw down my equipment, and quickly started to untie her. I was finally reunited with my love.

Or not.

"Who are you?"

"Sydney, it's me, Vaughn. It's okay, Syd, it's okay."

"Nadia."

"What?"

"My name. It's not Sydney. It's Nadia. Sydney was tortured and taken away."

"Where was she taken?"

"I don't know. But my father took her."

"Your father?"

"Arvin Sloane. He's holding her. He's torturing her. And so is Danny."

"Danny?"

"Hecht. Her fiancé. He's been torturing her."


	10. Desperation

**A/N: **Hello, all! Same disclaimers apply. But now, it's Sydney's turn to narrate.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_Previously (this one's kind of long)..._

I ran up to her, threw down my equipment, and quickly started to untie her. I was finally reunited with my love.

Or not.

"Who are you?"

"Sydney, it's me, Vaughn. It's okay, Syd, it's okay."

"Nadia."

"What?"

"My name. It's not Sydney. It's Nadia. Sydney was tortured and taken away."

"Where was she taken?"

"I don't know. But my father took her."

"Your father?"

"Arvin Sloane. He's holding her. He's torturing her. And so is Danny."

"Danny?"

"Hecht. Her fiancé. He's been torturing her."

_Present time, Sydney's POV..._

Daniel Hecht. There was a time when I thought I would be his wife. Bearing his children. Complaining to him about my hair turning silver, like my Dad's.

This was not one of those times.

I figured that Sloane had something to do with my disappearance. But to think that he went so far as to keep my fiancé alive just to make my life hell was beyond me. He had already done so much to break me down. This was the final hit of the chisel against my psyche.

I don't even want to think about it. Every time he sweet-talked me, every time we kissed, it was all a lie. I could never listen to The Temptations after he proposed and then "died." Now I had no desire to.

Every time he hit me now, I tried to go to a happier memory.

Like hanging out in my now-ruined apartment with the real Francie and Will, just talking or joking.

Like finally bringing SD-6 down.

Or a stolen kiss from Vaughn in the break room or a handhold under the table of a meeting.

Vaughn. God I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now. If he knows where I am. If Dad knows where I am. Possibly if Mom knows where I am.

I just hope someone gets me out of this hellhole before I crack.

"Sydney dear, I saw how devastated you were after I died. Sad, really. Mourning me as if I was dead, like you meant something to me."

"You bastard. You did mean something to me. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm glad that you did leave. If you hadn't, I never would've met..."

"Who, Vaughn? Your new beau? Poor thing. Pathetic excuse for a man thinks you're dead. He's been drinking for the last 6 months over a woman he never deserved."

"What? He's been...what about Dad? Mom? Anyone?"

"Darling..."

"Never call me darling again."

"Sweetheart..."

"What did I say?"

"And what will you do about it, tied up to a chair like that?" He asked. "With you in such a position, I could have a very good time...

"How. Dare. You."

"You always were beautiful..." He said, stroking my cheek. I quickly bit his finger, and for that I got hit hard.

Vaughn...Dad...Mom...wherever you are, please get me out of here.

**REVIEW RESOPONSES**

**Total Vaughn Lover - **Yes, he was dead. But now he's not. Because if ABC can mess with storylines and bring back the dead, then so can I.

**Sara - **Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, she doesn't like him much anymore, huh?

**TheUptownGirl - **Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou again.


	11. Parental Guidance

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Sorry this is short, but hey, you're getting two new points of view in the same damn chapter. Lucky you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. On to Jack's perspective!

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_Previously..._

"You always were beautiful..." He said, stroking my cheek. I quickly bit his finger, and for that I got hit hard.

Vaughn...Dad...Mom...wherever you are, please get me out of here.

_Present time, Jack's POV..._

My little girl is taken. By her own _fiancé_. The one thread of sanity I have is probably tortured half to dead in a random warehouse.

By a man she was supposed to marry. A man I merely brushed off on the phone. A man I attempted to protect.

A man that broke my daughter's heart. The man that sent Sydney over the edge and further into the abyss of espionage and deceit.

As an absentee father, I really have no reason to be so mad. He probably took better care of Sydney than I ever did. He lied to her just as I did.

But Sydney was..._is_... my daughter. And no man will ever be good enough for her.

Although Vaughn certainly has come close.

Vaughn. To think that my best friend's son would be so madly in love with my own little girl. To think that he'd be so good for her. That he'd treat her like the goddess that she is. It's kind of like when you lose the pieces to your favorite puzzle when you're little. He's the missing pieces for her. They fit together so well that it's scary.

I just remember seeing them laying around on the floor, kissing, talking, eating popcorn, and screaming at a hockey match on TV. They were soul mates. They reminded me of another couple I knew all too well.

Irina and me.

We used to do the same things. Lay there on the floor, bantering, kissing, eating, screaming at hockey, we did all of that. The way he looks at her, the way he talks about her, it's insane.

Even after she left.

When she left, he lost the sparkle in his eyes. He reminded me even more of myself. He started to drink, take unnecessary risks. It was like looking at a blonde-haired version of myself. He was so broken.

Not anymore. We know she's alive now. His story ended much differently than mine had.

"Jack, Nadia just told us where to go. She remembers Danny mentioning something about Srinigar."

"Srinigar? I have a contact there. I'll have a plane ready within the hour."

And so it began. The second longest 24-hour period of my life had just begun.

_Irina POV_

As I look on at Vaughn and Jack getting the plane and the equipment ready, I started to notice how alike they were.

Both were smart. Intelligent. Sweet. Handsome.

Left handed. Hockey-obsessed. Both worried about the same woman.

I guess I was thinking out loud when Jack came over.

"We are more alike than we thought," he pauses. "We're both hockey fiends, both lefties." He took a deep breath. "Both madly in love with stubborn brunettes."

He meant me.

He loved me still. After all this time, after all that I've done, he still loves me.

Was he lobotomized?

"No, I'm perfectly sane, Irina." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you."

I felt my eyes well up. "I love you too, Jack." He smiled for the first time in years and kissed me again.

He gave me a hug, and then turned to Vaughn.

"Nadia and Bill will stay here. The plane is ready. Let's go."


	12. Rescue

**A/N: **Hey, all! Same disclaimers apply. Not so much West Wing anymore, sorry. But the storylines with the Alias bunch are a little bit more important than Aunt CJ.

I'm sure they'll come back at one point or another. wink

Back to Vaughn's pretty little point of view.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_Previously..._

Was he lobotomized?

"No, I'm perfectly sane, Irina." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you."

I felt my eyes well up. "I love you too, Jack." He smiled for the first time in years and kissed me again.

He gave me a hug, and then turned to Vaughn.

"Nadia and Bill will stay here. The plane is ready. Let's go."

_Present time..._

I have never been so happy to board a plane in my life. Normally, I hate them. The fact that Sydney wasn't there to talk to didn't really help matters much, especially when I was sitting right across from Irina and Jack.

I was kind of hoping that the "meet the parents" dinner would be with her, and not alone on a plane with reheated airplane food. But no dice.

"Vaughn. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack."

"No problem. It's been a rough 6 months. I'm so glad that I had someone to talk to," he said, looking lovingly at Irina, who blushed in response.

I never pictured Jack as the loving type, but I guess underneath the icy exterior, there is a real human being with real human emotions.

I never pictured Irina as the blushing type either, but I guess she's just like any other human. It's kind of cute, actually, how much she looks like Syd when she blushes. She turns the same shade of pink.

Somewhere between 10 PM and 2 AM, we landed in India. I just remember talking to Sydney when she was in Srinigar.

"_You know, some people go miniature golfing with their parents. We go to India to look for nukes."_

A smile played on my lips. Jack looked at me curiously, and then smiled. "I remember Sydney talking to you in Srinigar. Something about mini-golf?"

My smile got wider. "She said that some families go mini-golfing, and yet your family goes to India to look for nuclear warheads."

Irina chuckled. "Could be worse. I don't know how, but it could be, I'm sure."

We finally made it to Jack's contact, a jolly Indian man who gave us everything we needed. He also gave us all a reason to laugh.

I had never seen Jack look so ridiculous before. A beard is not a good look for him.

We quickly stole a truck (go Irina) and were on our way to the facility.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an abandoned marketplace. Oddly, I saw two guards guarding something.

A door.

"Irina," I whispered. "They're here."

"Where?"

"THERE!"

"Oh."

We pulled around back and made our way to the guards. Since Irina was good with persuasion (let's face it, Sydney wouldn't be here without that skill), she smiled at the guards and got us in. She then proceeded to knock them both out.

I swear, spying is in their genes or something.

That's when I heard it. His voice.

"Sydney, I'm going to ask you one last time. What do you know about Rambaldi?"

It wasn't Sloane. It was smarmier. It almost sounded like Sark, but it wasn't. Sark's voice was very distinct, and this wasn't that voice.

It was Danny.

God, I wanted to kill him for everything that he did to her.

"I told you, you jackass. I met him in second grade. He was one of my best friends. We painted each other's toenails."

Sydney. The beautiful voice. That sarcasm shining through.

I then heard a loud slap and a moan of pain.

That's it.

We're going in.

Jack bursts down the door. As soon as he does, shots ring out. The first hit is Danny. Thank God. Jack shot Sloane three times, but the bastard still lived. Irina then shot him through the head. "That is for Nadia." Shot him once more. "That's for Bill. And Jack. And Sydney."

As soon as that was taken care of, I finally got to Sydney. Despite all of her bruises, she was still so beautiful.

"Vaughn!" She said, with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Syd," I said, brushing a kiss on her forehead, "You're safe."

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Mountaineer 143 - **Thanks! Keep reading!

**Ara Nenharma** - Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! Last chapter. Vaughn's POV.

When we got on the plane, I knew a problem would come up. Obviously, here were seats for everyone, but when you refuse to leave your girlfriend's side for anything, you do have a bit of a problem.

Thankfully, armrests can retract so that your girl can lay down comfortably with you.

Syd looked up shyly at me. "Vaughn, where am I gonna live? Is Will okay? I know Francie is dead. Oh my God, Francie is dead. Vaughn, does everyone know I'm alive?"

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sweetie, calm down. You can live with me." I looked down and blushed. "I was kind of going to ask you to live with me when we were supposed to go away."

She gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. "I'd like that."

I kissed her again, this time longer. "Will is fine. He has his own place and actually found a girlfriend. Jack told them the basics of what happened to you. It'll be okay."

And it was.

For the first time in months, it was okay.

When we got back to Washington, the reunion started. I've never seen so many tears. Jed, Dad, Jack, Aunt CJ, Irina, everyone was so thrilled to see Sydney back and alive. They kept going on about how beautiful she had become since they last saw her.

Which is saying a lot. She was pretty damn cute at the age of 3.

Although we had hoped to stay sooner, Kendall called us back from Washington.

It was worth it though, to see the look on his face when she walked back in.

"Sydney?"

"Hi." And she kept on walking.

And that was how it went for the rest of the month. She kept on going on with her life. Yes, she had breakdowns occasionally on the fact that Francie was dead. Yes, she had missed a lot of things.

But I was there to help pick up the pieces, as I hope to from now on.

I promised her that when we met my mother in France.

I promised her that when I put the ring on her finger and mumbled the most profound question a man could ask a woman.

"Will you marry me?"

She did. I have never been so proud to share my last name.

She swears I can read her mind. I don't know if I can.

What I do know is that I love her with everything I have.

And frankly, that's all I need to know.


End file.
